


Show Off

by naega_star



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: Baekhyun tries to impress Minseok.





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did research for this random self-indulgent drabble and lemme tell you...latte art looks fuckin intense to make.

Baekhyun frowns down at the surface of his latte, shaky lines and blobs of steamed milk seeming to mock him the more he looks. “This might not have been the best idea…” he mumbles to himself, looking over as Minseok carefully pours steamed milk into his cup, biting his lip in concentration. 

The sight was both beautiful and infuriating for Baekhyun. He knew Minseok loved coffee - he’d first spotted him in the quiet little cafe near his martial arts studio after all - but he didn’t realize that Minseok was already more than capable at making latte art. Baekhyun, foolishly thinking he’d instantly master the skill, had chosen this latte art class as their first date hoping to impress him. Instead he just looks childish and sad while the instructor and other students ooh and ahh over Minseok’s creations.

He’s so busy feeling sorry for himself that Baekhyun doesn’t even notice the finger approaching his face until he feels something poking him in the cheek. Startling a bit, he turns and realizes it’s just Minseok, grinning before leaning in to see how Baekhyun’s latest attempt turned out. Baekhyun means to grab his coffee cup, hide his failure, but with Minseok leaning against his side, so close Baekhyun can see his pores, the slightest hint of stubble along his jaw, Baekhyun’s pretty sure he can’t _move_ \- let alone function enough to move his sad latte without knocking it off the counter. 

Minseok finally leans back and looks up at Baekhyun with the kind of sheepish smile you give a toddler whose idea of drawing a house is a scribble. “That one bit almost looks like a heart this time...progress?” 

Baekhyun just groans, hiding his face in his hands. He thinks he’d like to stay that way forever, but then he feels hands tugging his away, moving his arms down to his sides before (regrettably) letting go. “Hey, it’s a tricky thing to master. It took me weeks and dozens of lattes before I could finally make a nice monk’s head consistently,” Minseok says reassuringly. 

Cheeks flushed, half from embarrassment and half from Minseok’s soft gaze, Baekhyun shakes his head and starts wringing his hands, tugging on his ear as he tries to gather his words. “Honestly I’m...mostly embarrassed that I invited you to this not realizing you’re practically a professional.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Minseok says, laughing a bit as Baekhyun pouts at him in response. “I won’t lie, when you suggested it...I was looking forward to the chance to show off a bit.”

Baekhyun’s expression changes then, looking at Minseok with disbelief. “You...you wanted to show off? For me?”

Minseok blinks at him, seeming somewhat confused before his expression shifts to something more confident, almost cocky. “This is a date, isn’t it? You’ve seemed interested for a while but it took you so long to make a move - figured I shouldn’t waste this chance to reel you in for good.”

Baekhyun’s pretty sure he has to resemble a cartoon character, jaw dropped so far it’s on the floor. He’s trying to gather the wits to make his face not look like a dead fish when delicate fingers are pushing his chin up for him, and then slipping past his jaw to curl around the back of his neck. 

He hopes to god the whimper he lets out when Minseok pulls him down just enough to let lips brush his ear wasn’t loud enough for anyone else to hear, thankful that everyone else seems to be caught up in cleaning up their workstations. He has to bite his lip when Minseok starts to whisper into his ear, hot air tickling his skin.

“Maybe next time you can show off for me by teaching me some hapkido moves. Curious to see what you look like all sweaty and determined in your dobok.” Baekhyun shivers as Minseok lets his lips press against his jaw briefly as he pulls away, eyes dark and _dangerous_.

Baekhyun straightens up, puffs his chest out a bit with renewed confidence at the way Minseok’s eyes follow his tongue as he licks his lips before speaking. “That...um..that could be arranged.”

The answering grin Baekhyun gets is enough to completely wipe his mind of failed milk hearts, already considering how loosely he can tie his dobok to reveal as much of his chest as possible. If Minseok wants to give him a chance to show off, he’s ready to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated~


End file.
